A Chat Outside a Bar
Back to 2011 Logs Chains Reliquary Lift Off Chains still spends a fair amount of time around Cubicron, even in the worst of times, or however much time he spends among the Autobots. Since his last check came up clean, and he has some down time, he heads for the bar to kill said time. CRASH tumble clink and a trash can lid wobbles and spins crazily. Pushing himself up in surprise, Reliquary blinks and looks at the mess created. he almost blended into the garbage at this point to be honest. Lift Off is about to step into the El Sleazo, though at the moment he holds the door open for others to exit. He looks over at the crashing sounds and hmms. Chains pauses, with a start at the sound of the trash can. He spins about and surveys the area, trying to figure out what caused the noise. Being quick on the reaction and a little jumpy comes with his job description. Freezing as mechs look at him Reliquary stares at Chains, then Lift off "... Uhm. Look! A distraction!" he points in a random direction. Lift Off chuckles softly and shakes his head, "Right." he murmurs and ducks his head, pulling his wings back, in order to clear the door to the El Sleazo. Chains’ optics darken slightly, akin to narrowing his eyes. "It certainly is. Or an attempt at one." he agrees. "Digging through the trash for parts?" Fidgeting nervously as neither looked away, Reliquary blinks a few times "No. I walked into it." he states simply Lift Off steps back out of the Sleazo with a large glass of ener-beer. "Crowded in there tonight." he notes. Chains leans back against the wall of the familiar establishment. "Yeah, things've been pretty quiet lately. Go figure and all." Reliquary fidgets somewhat more as he starts to sidle sideways and away from Chains, watching the mech warily, leaving the garbage where it was. He looks at Lift off, and then back once more. "It has been lately. New Dancer. Lift Off takes a large sip of his drink and ahs softly, "Figures." he comments and leans against the outside wall of the bar, "Guess I'll have to catch that act another time." Chains perks up a little bit at that. "New dancer? Huh, who's that?" the ganger replies casually, gaze shifting from one mech to the other. "Haven't been able to get down this way in a while." "Dunno. She's green." states Reliquary simply with a shrug "I can find out for you though." he states "But it would take energon, you know." Lift Off chuckles softly, "Like he cannot find out on his own if he is a patient mech." he notes ironically. Chains shakes his head. "I could, but that's good info... and a good cause." This is still his home, after all - and with his ultra-efficient systems and lack of weaponry, he can stretch his rations. He offers over a little bit of energon to the local. "She'd better be hot though." Reliquary pauses at that, blinking in surprise. It was as though he hadn't expected a response like this. He looks at Lift Off, and then at the Energon "... It’s not a trick?" Lift Off cocks his head slightly, "Isn't being hot just in the optics of the beholder?" he asks. Chains shrugs his broad (for a mini) shoulders. "Yep." he agrees, without qualifying further. "She'd still better be hot. Otherwise, no trick though. Come on inside and find out for me, and I'll grab you a drink." He spent long enough as a defender of this hood, now, he does what he can for it, anyway. "Wait, in THERE, right NOW?" asks the mech, turning to eye the place "Its too crowded! I can find out more but not now. Everyone else is looking too!" Lift Off shakes his head, chuckles, and takes a slow sip of his drink. Chains peeks into the door, then nods. "Alright, alright. I'll just try and get a front row seat next time, even if I have to crack a couple heads. But finding out who she is had better get me info on her next show too, right?" Chains has just nominated you for excellent Roleplay! Lift Off comments, "Know how to clear the place quick. Yell 'Scraplet!' and see them run." he chuckles "I I can get info and then let you know. " states Reliquary carefully. "oh, or 'drinks on the house. ' but then you get kicked out." he notes to Lift Off. Chains nods. "Drinks on the house are never bad things. I'll keep it in mind next time I'm out this way. Shame, I was kinda in the mood for some strong drink and bad behavior, but I'll settle for a rain check and a free round." Reliquary shrugs "Well you could go in and throw something." he suggests to Chains. Lift Off mms softly, "Drinks on me would only make things worse. Perhaps yelling 'Fight outside' would draw some out." Chains looks like he's actually considering it, then shakes his head. "Bot medics are overtaxed as it is. If I got some dents and dings from starting a bar brawl I'd be on straight border patrol duty for a month. Good idea though!" Reliquary blinks "They'd get upset over a few dents? " he looks at his frame, that looks like he went through a rock tumbler. Twice. Lift Off states, "More like upset over having to deal with a mech with dents rather than those that really need them." Chains shakes his head. "Over a few /more/ dents." Apparently not the first time he's gotten dinged up, and he didn't get his rep as a brawler in this very area for now reason or fears of getting banged up. "But yeah, they'd fuss and decide they needed to fix it, when there's people worse off. And besides, a bar brawl would stop the dances anyway... so doubly not worth it... right now. Maybe later." Reliquary ohs "I see." he states to them both "They're strange if they care more about dents than dead." Lift Off finishes off his drink and vents softly. "Medics have their reasons to be a little stressed out." Chains shakes his head. "They'd try to help the dying first anyway, but when there's no more they can do for them but wait and see, they like to have projects to fuss at. Comes with a medical chip, I guess. Still, there was this one medic chick, wouldn't mind her operating on me. Might have to try to get on her schedule... with my luck Ratchet would come fuss or supervise though." Reliquary frowns, confused, then shrugs "Okay. Where can I find you by the way?" Lift Off looks hard at Chains, "Are you speaking of Starfire?" he inquires. Chains offers up his com frequency. "If we're on radio silence or something though, just leave a message with the bartender in there, I check in on the old 'hood whenever I can." He glances aside at Lift Off. "Yeah... think that's her. No harm meant if she's someone's girl. Just couldn't help but notice the racing curves, you know?" Reliquary blinks, staring at Chains "... What's that number for?" he asks. Lift Off sighs and shakes his head, "Considering my size lad, I'd be happy to have someone curveless." the large mech notes. Chains tilts his head, glancing at Reliquary. "Coms... but really, just give the message to the tender. I'll be by to pick it up." he offers, then looks at Lift Off. "Ok, just making sure I'm not jumping someone's ride, you know?" Lift Off notes sagely, "You should ask then or perhaps ask around." Reliquary blinks again "Okay." he notes simply "He doesn’t like me though." Chains sighs, "Alright, you know the Guardians? Leave it with any of them too, and I'll get the word." he replies to Rel, regarding his old gang. He nods to Lift Off. "Thanks, I'll do that. Feel free to mention it if you see her around too." Reliquary blinks "The... Crystal City Guardians? " he asks, puzzled. Reliquary says, "oh, THOSE guardians" Lift Off hrms softly and decides to stay out of it. Chains nods. "Yeah, the local Guardians. You know, the gangers. Tell 'em Chains sent you, they won't give you any trouble." The mech frowned doubtfully and scratched at his shoulder, a piece of his armor falling off with a CLANG "... okay." he states simply, nodding. Then he looks to Lift off, eyeing the beer "Are you going to finish that?" Lift Off looks at the glass, which has the barest bit of beer in it. "I'm good. If you want it, feel free." he states. Reliquary blinks "Really?" he states, not believing it. He looks at Chains as though to see his reaction Chains doesn't seem overly phased by the armor issues - he knows this area and its residents, nothing new in the rough spots. He's done what he can to help out. He's also gotten what he wanted out of the conversation, so, for the moment, he remains mostly quiet. "Go ahead." Lift Off waits for the mech to take the glass. "Well?" Reliquary eyes the glass, then darts forwards, snatching it up before retreating back to his original position Lift Off's optics shutter, then a slow smile. "Don't trust me eh?" Chains remains resting against the wall, looking between the two casually. "Don't blame him - folks around here have learned not to trust anyone. Especially anyone giving anything for free." Reliquary nods and points at Scales "What he said. A few mechs tried to grab me." he explains Lift Off looks over to Chains and nods, "Here I was thinking the size difference." he comments. A nod to Reliquary, "I don't tend to grab others." Chains shrugs. "He didn't trust me either, and most folks in this area know me. And you can tell him that... but the mafia works through here, a few gangs, and plenty of people that'll jack you for spare parts. They tend to leave militaries alone - for good reason, but anyone else has to watch their backs." Lift Off shifts his wings slightly as he nods to Chains, "Well most leave me alone thinking since I'm so big I have to be military. Guess it doesn't matter I don't wear a sigil." Reliquary states "He means military build. Not allied." between slurps Chains nods. "No sigil, but you're big, you're well armed, and you're shiny and undented, so to the minds of the locals, you're important enough to have mechanics who tend to you. You definitely stand out here. They don't care what side you're on... those things, around here usually mean Bot, Con or Mafia, and all three are equally bad news." Lift Off mms, "So a mech who shuttles folks and cargo around for a living and makes sure he keeps well maintained is a bad thing? Feh, surprised no one has done something funny to me yet." Reliquary shrugs "It means you have friends who would come looking for you and beat them up if you go missing. Chains nods once. "They've learned their lessons the hard way, don't blame them. They don't know who you work for or what your function is. They just know you look like you have friends with a real medical facility - which most of them don't. Part of life on the downside." Lift Off inclines his head, "I'll keep that in mind when I'm down here. Thank you for opening my optics." Reliquary says, "Sometimes they will attack you cause you DO look good." Chains nods. "Not usually at your size though. But in mafia territory where they have the guns to take down... pretty much anyone... yeah, they might try and disappear you. Mafia specialty. Around here, you're probably good though." Lift Off inclines his head. "The El Sleazo and Lifeline's medic is as far as I go into this place." he assures Chains, "I have enough to worry about when I go off world." Chains chuckles. "Trust me, I understand. I'm nuts, and /I/ don't go into mafia territory when I don't have to. Next time you see her though, say hi to Lifeline for me. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Yeah, just a hint of sarcasm there. Reliquary frowns at mention of lifeline, and carelessly tosses the can of beer, now empty, to one side. Lift Off nods and offers a wave, "I best be off, got a few things to do this solar cycle." Chains waves casually in Lift Off's direction. "A'right. Take care of yourself." Reliquary nods "Yeah. Have more beer too!" he suggests Lift Off smiles and moves off towards the outskirts of the city. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Chain's Logs